


A Cabbage Print Suit

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Magnus Bane, POV Ragnor Fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: When Magnus woke Ragnor up in the middle of the night to give him the horrible suit he'd found, Magnus had truly expected that to be the end of it. He assumed he'd never see Ragnor actually wear the suit - until Ragnor showed up at Magnus' wedding, wearing it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	A Cabbage Print Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts), [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> This fantastic idea came from [Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/works) and the small bit of encouragement that it took for me to write this half drunk on wine came from [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn).
> 
> This is also my 'Ragnor Ships It' square for SH Bingo.
> 
> And seriously, I had just the right amount of wine that it took for me to actually write this so it might suck.

It was the late nineties when Magnus made a critical error, the one that would inevitably lead to the utter destruction of his wedding decades later. See, Magnus had always called Ragnor variations of ‘his cabbage’. One of Ragnor’s lovers had called him that once and when Magnus got wind of that, he’d never let it go.

From that day forward, Ragnor was his cabbage. He’d say it affectionately, if Ragnor had done something uncharacteristically sweet. He’d say it angrily, the oftentimes when Ragnor’s less than pleasant side reared its head. It was _funny_ and well, the green skin, the bitter off putting taste of cabbage itself - For obvious reasons the nickname had stuck and no matter what Ragnor did, you couldn’t make a nickname unstick after it had already latched on and gotten hold.

Ragnor was affectionately and otherwise known as Magnus’ cabbage there after. So, of course, when Magnus saw a cabbage suit, he had to buy it for him. How could Magnus possibly not? How could Magnus see that and then just leave the store empty handed? It was as if the gods had known Magnus would be in that store that day and they’d placed that ridiculous suit there just for Magnus to see and just for Magnus to buy, for Ragnor.

Of course, Magnus bought it. There wasn’t a universe in which Magnus’ _didn’t_ buy it and after he bought it, he popped a portal open and went right to Ragnor’s home. It was the middle of the night when Magnus showed up, accounting for time zones and all but Magnus didn’t care. He’d come bearing a gift, one that simply could not wait until morning.

Ragnor felt differently. Ragnor felt as if the cabbage suit Magnus excitedly thrust into his hands could very much wait until morning and he informed Magnus of this as he promptly kicked him out and yelled at him as he slammed the door.

Magnus never did see Ragnor wear the cabbage suit he’d so nicely picked out for him and for a long time, Magnus thought that was the end of it.

Until decades later. Until Magnus invited Ragnor to perhaps one of the most important events in his very long life.

His first ever and what was bound to be his only wedding. Now, Magnus had longed to see Ragnor wearing that stupid cabbage suit for so long but if there was a single event in all of history that Magnus would not want to see Ragnor wear it to, it was probably his wedding. The day he’d cherish photos of for the rest of his life, however long it may be. Magnus’ wedding was the day he’d look back on happily, if he had to choose a single day to do so.

Magnus’ wedding was probably the only date he’d dread seeing Ragnor wear that stupid fucking suit and Ragnor knew it. So, of course, Ragnor had shown up fashionably late. He’d thrown open the Institute doors nearly a full minute after the ceremony had started, making every single person in attendance turn to see who’d arrived so confidently, so late.

And when Magnus looked up from his loving, soon to be husband's eyes, he’d seen Ragnor standing there with a bright uncharacteristic grin on his face. That alone had unsettled Magnus. Ragnor never grinned like that. He smiled, sure. He grimaced most often but Ragnor Fell did not _grin_ , not ever. Except now, he was and when Magnus glanced down, he saw exactly why.

Ragnor was wearing the suit. Magnus paled the moment he saw it but he wasn’t even sure why he was surprised. Of course, Ragnor was wearing the suit. What else would he wear to the most special day Magnus was bound to have in his life? Why would he wear something normal? Why even consider it, when Magnus had so graciously gifted him a suit like that?

Ragnor had the tact not to interrupt the rest of the ceremony any more than he already had. Magnus too tried to carry on but how could he look at his loving fiance when all he could see behind his eyes was Ragnor, wearing that suit? How could he focus on anything else?

They read their vows and when Alec leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’ own, he was thankfully granted a moment in his wedding in which he was not thinking about Ragnor but the moment Alec pulled away and they both turned to everyone in attendance, Magnus’ eyes could focus on no one else because there in the back was Ragnor and it had not been a nightmare, as Magnus had so desperately hoped because he was in fact still wearing the cabbage suit. Among all the very well dressed people in attendance, Ragnor stuck out like a sore thumb, his green skin only amplifying the glaring effect the suit seemed to have under the lights.

Magnus forced his eyes away and he pretended to be unaffected but Ragnor could tell he’d done exactly what he’d come there to do. Ragnor could tell he’d won and Magnus, well Magnus didn’t like that at all. On his own wedding day, really? Ragnor couldn’t let him have his own wedding day without pulling a stunt like this?

Magnus avoided Ragnor as he and Alec made their rounds speaking to everyone and Ragnor didn’t rush towards him either. He seemed to be having a grant time talking to everyone, gesturing to his outfit occasionally before pointing to Magnus every once in a while, apparently telling everyone about the amazing gift Magnus had gotten him.

At last, Magnus couldn’t avoid Ragnor any longer. At last, they made eye contact and Magnus downed the last of his drink before he let go of his husband’s hand and stalked over. “On my wedding day?” Magnus snapped, his words a viscous accusal.

Ragnor smiled, gesturing to himself coyly. “You don’t like it?” He posed, faking shock.

“I got married today.” Magnus snapped, as if Ragnor might have possibly missed the event going on. “I married my husband today, my _only_ husband and you pull this-”

Finally, Ragnor rolled his eyes, dropping the coy act. “You bought me the outfit, Magnus.”

“Yes, as a _joke_ ,” Magnus snapped instantly. “A funny humorous _joke_. You weren’t supposed to wear it to my wedding.”

Ragnor scoffed softly, “Well, maybe you should have been more specific when you woke me up in the middle of the night to give it to me.”

Magnus fell silent for a long, agonizing moment and then he snapped appalled, “I got _married_ today.” He repeated, furious.

“Yes, you seem rather worked up about it,” Ragnor responded, which sent Magnus turning away with a dramatic, aggravated flourish of his hands. Ragnor took a long sip of his drink as he watched him leave and when he felt a soft hand on his arm, he didn’t even need to look over to know who it was.

Still, Ragnor turned to glance towards her, trying to gauge if she found his antics funny or not. Normally, she would but it was Magnus’ wedding and all. Catarina was a hopeless romantic, when she wanted to be. Ragnor half expected her to smack him but instead, she leaned into his arm, sighing softly.

“It is his wedding, you know.” She murmured, “You could have chosen another day.”

Ragnor gestured with his drink to the room around them, “Why choose another day when today was so perfect?”

For a moment, Catarina remained silent and Ragnor didn’t need to glance down to know who she was watching. Across the room, Magnus stood with his husband, talking animatedly about something (probably Ragnor) as Alec smiled and tried to sooth the tension in Magnus’ back with his palm.

“They’re good together,” Catarina said simply.

Ragnor had been busy recently. He hadn’t met the shadowhunter until a few weeks before but even he had to agree. Ragnor had never seen Magnus more happy with anyone else he’d ever been with. Magnus was utterly enamored with the shadowhunter and that would worry Ragnor, if he couldn’t see that same love shining in the shadowhunter’s eyes right back at him.

“They are,” Ragnor responded and he knew that his lack of a sarcastic quip said more than any serious words Ragnor could try to find would.

He and Catarina stood there for a long moment before she reached out and plucked the drink from Ragnor’s hand, taking a sip before she placed it down on the table next to him. “Let’s go dance in front of them and show off your outfit,” she said, grinning towards him suddenly.

Ragnor could do nothing but follow as she tugged him away.


End file.
